


Where is the innocence

by Tech_Flow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fucker, I'm Bad At Tagging, Rough Sex, Sins, brother, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tech_Flow/pseuds/Tech_Flow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Papyrus is around Serenity he can't seem to hang on to his demeanor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quit day in the 4 level font family household and that’s surprising to say because, Papyrus and Serenity [Serenity's outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=201065270) are at home while Sans, Gaster and Pandora are out at the moment.

“Girlfriend Serenity!!!” Papyrus said loudly while running down to the kitchen. “Yes, my brave knight.” Papyrus stop short and blush orange from the nick name “W-wow wee I-I’ve never heard that pet name f-from you.” Serenity stop mixing the cookie dough and turned around quickly to her boyfriend “I-I’m sorry, do you not like it? If you don’t I won’t call you it anymore.” Papyrus walked over to her and wrap his long arms around her baby birthing (another way to say wide) hips and towered over her tiny form “I like it a lot.” Papyrus said to her looking at her face “Especially when it’s coming from your mouth.” Papyrus said in a low tone and octave and a tiny growl. Then putting his unloved hand under her chin and his thumb gently rubbing her bottom lip “These lips.” Serenity shivered lightly blushed hard.

***Serenity P.O.V***

There it goes again. H-his voice and demeanor changed it’s no longer the loud and brash skeleton I know. I don’t know who this is and from some weird reason. I like this.

h-he’s done this a couple times but the first time I saw him like this was one day after me and Undyne got done working out and I came home sweaty and gross but, for some reason he couldn’t stop smelling me. When I tried to move away he growled and held on tight. I-I had to wait for someone to help me.

**No p.o.v**

“P-papyrus. Did you need something from me? You did come running down the stairs yelling my name love.” Serenity said shyly in his hold being mindful of his thumb that was still rubbing on her bottom lip softly.

“I believe I found something else that has caught me attain” Papyrus stop rubbing Serenity’s bottom lip and picked her up gently throwing her over his left shoulder and securing her with his left hand on her plump soft ass gripping it “P-Papyrus w-what….oh gee. I-I have a skirt on”

 “I love it when you wear thigh stocking over theses thick thighs.” Papyrus slowly and gently walked back up the stairs while rubbing the back of her thighs with his right hand. “D-don’t say t-that.” Serenity said blushing hard.

Papyrus walked into their bedroom and gently place her on the bed and hop on it too. “Ah now I remember why I ran down the first time.” Serenity got ready to get up but Papyrus growled and spoke “Lay back down.” Serenity quickly laid back down and watch Papyrus push her legs

apart gently then rub up her legs until he got to the edge of her stockings. Teasing her by running his fingertips gently against her skin that was close to her panties   

Serenity moan softly while trying to speak “W-what did you remember?” “I was on the internet and discovered something amazing. The internet said when one of your human senses are gone your other human senses enhance. Long story short my dear sweet mate I’m going to take away your sight.” Papyrus purr softly while pulling her shirt and bra off quickly

“Then I’m going to fuck you until the only thing you know how to do is ask for more” Papyrus said growling while pulled off her skirt but leaving her panties and stockings. Papyrus pulled off his scarf (cape) and tied it good enough so see could not see anything but not tight enough to hurt.

Then it got quite “P-papyrus?” Serenity spoke shivering slightly from anticipation and nerves. “Don’t be scared.” Papyrus said after what felt like forever to Serenity.

“I’m just looking at this beautiful master piece you call your body.” Papyrus gently put the tip of his magical tongue right below Serenity’s belly button and slowly moved down towards her black lacy panties but stop moving.

“Ahh!!! Papyrus D-don’t tease me l-like t-that” Serenity said pouting. Papyrus chuckled “I’ll just get to the point then” he said while slowly sliding her panties off then pushing her legs apart gently “Don’t move.” Papyrus warned her “I-I don’t think i-I can w-with you h-holding my l-legs apart.” Serenity said stuttering through her whole sentence while gripping on to the bed sheets. Papyrus hum happily smelling her arousal then dived right in between her legs and began licking her pussy lips softly.

“O-oh god!....T-that f-feels. W-wow P-papyrus!”

 

**Papyrus P.O.V** (I feel dirty with all this sin)

Serenity’s pussy was hot to my tongue; she was absolutely throbbing with pleasure. I could feel her pulse between her legs as the blood flowed from her arousal. Her juices dripped down my chin, and I didn’t really care for the mess I can just clean it up later. I spread her pussy lips wide open with my fingertips and peeked inside to feed my curiosity. It looked lovely totally different from her beautiful light chocolate skin. It was pink but inside, but deeper in side was dark and mysterious. I carefully stuck a finger into her wet hole as deeply as I could.

My tongue began to explore her throbbing clit for the first time, I flicked my tongue up and down before beginning a steady clockwise rotation. Her legs clamped around my skull rather tightly. I could hear her loud intense mewling (moaning?) of pleasure and heavy panting. I kept pumping my fingers into her. I must of rub against something amazing because she started to scream and cuss.

“OH shit!” she screamed. “Oh God Papyrus!” Wonderful, I thought while humming against her clit. For a shy woman like Serenity to yell words like that with no stuttering meant I was doing a good job.

“Serenity….you taste sweet like one of your home made apple pies.” I said the best I could while my tongue was busy between her leg.

“Ahhh….Oh my God Papyrus!....UH! Oh Oh God!” She was panting and moaning really heavy. she gave up speaking in verbal words and could only grunt and moan.

Her pussy began to quiver, I saw the lips of her pussy contract and expand. Her pussy tightly gripped my finger, I nearly drowned in her juices. I continued eagerly to get her off completely. She let out an extremely loud moan when her orgasm ripped through her body, her legs clamp tightly around my skull, and her pussy orgasmed on my finger. I continued licking her clit, milking all the honey form her. I didn’t stop until she gently pushed my mouth away as her clit became too sensitive.

**No P.O.V**

Serenity came back down to earth breathing hard while Papyrus pull his scarf off of her eyes. “Human Girlfriend Serenity! How are you feeling?” Papyrus said while looking like a happy puppy who done no wrong. “P-papyrus u-um H-how d-did you k-know to do a-all of t-those things?” Serenity said sitting up slowly “The internet my dear human.” Papyrus said excited. “I can’t wait to show you what else I learned.”

“P-papyrus” Serenity said softly with a baffled look on her face.

“I can’t wait for you to ride me like a stallion. Whatever that means.”

Serenity blushed hard and shoved her face into their pillows with her ass in the air forgetting she was naked.

“Oh I see you are presenting yourself to me. Prepared to be deep dicked!”

“P-Papyrus N-no!”    

 

 

 


	2. What have I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a while. I had college and life doing a gang-bang on me.

(in order to get what’s going on you need to read chapter one)  
                                        No P.O.V

“I don’t know why you’re embarrassed Sans. It was just an innocent little joke.” [Pandora](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=201070267) said getting some if the many grocery bags from the trunk of the 2016 Cadillac escalade.

“There was nothing innocent about that joke you made!” Sans said. Gaster chuckled before speaking “I found it amusing.” Sans face palmed before grabbing some of the groceries. “Now how does it go again Pandora?” Gaster ask amused at the two bickering. He enjoys watching them argue for some reason.

Pandora giggled before speaking “Hey Gaster, if you ever want to be a porn star your porn name would be Gag-ster.” “Stop it!” Sans said angrily glaring at her “Aw stop being a big baby bones.” Pandora said walking pass Sans brushing off his glare. “It’s not like I said something crazy.” Pandora smirked before turning back around to him and looking him in the eyes (eye socket?) “You know like yelling out loud that Gaster is most likely more hung than you.” Pandora said challenging Sans then walking into the house.

Sans growled while glaring at Pandora. “Well son it looks like Pandora won this round.” Gaster said while many of his hands grab the rest of the groceries. “I wonder when you two will stop arguing and just mate already?” He said while walking into the house. Sans move his glare from Pandora to his father. “What are you talking about? I don’t like her, so I damn sure ain’t going to fuck that creature!” Sans yelled into the house making the neighbors next door look at him.

“Nosey bastards” Sans said under his breath then rushed into the house slamming the door. Pandora rolled her eyes at Sans attitude while Putting away the groceries.

“Can you not be a complete bitch for 5 minutes!?” Sans yelled at her after seeing her roll her eyes “Who the fuck are you calling a bitch? Asshole!” Pandora yelled slamming the pasta down while moving closer to sans looking up at him.

As the two continue to argue many of Gaster’s extra hands was putting away the groceries while he went to pour himself a glass of whiskey Chuckling to himself at the petty argument that was going on behind him. “She’s a bold tiny woman to go up against my tank of a son” Gaster thought to himself.

“Shut up for a second! Do you hear that?” Pandora said walking into the living room then looking up at the ceiling.

*“Ahhh….Oh my God Papyrus!....UH! Oh Oh God!”*

“S-serenity?!” Pandora said shocked. Her shocked was short lived and was replaced by anger. She glared at Sans who flinched a tiny bit. “Go get your perverted brother off my innocent baby sister!” “You think my brother is the pervert!? After that lewd joke you told earlier I’m pretty sure the pervert apple doesn’t fall to far of the tree!” Pandora growled and went to the stairs getting ready to go up them. “Crazy bitch” Sans said under his breath.

“Oh….so close.” Gaster said while sitting on the sofa with his whisky. Sans looked over at Gaster confused. “What do you mean by- “but Sans was tackled by the side by Pandora which cut his sentence short.  
The two was sent into a short tumble before Pandora was successful enough to straddle sans chest and holding his wrist down. “Who are you calling a crazy bitch Sans!?” Pandora asked out of breath “Damn it! Why are you so much bigger than me?” Gaster chuckled and sip his drink while watching.

Sans came out of shock and chuckled deeply remembering not only is he bigger than Pandora but also stronger. “Why the hell are you laughing!?” Sans simply sat up making Pandora fall into his lap. Pandora blush in embarrassment from being put into this position. “Let go of me Pandora.” Sans said looking down at her growling a tiny bit. “Hm…was that a growl of dominance?” Gaster thought to himself.

Pandora looked at her hands that are still gripping on to sans wrist and growled at him. Sans pushed her on her back non to gently and snatched her hands from his wrist and held her down by putting his hands on her hips.

                            *back upstairs*

  
“Serenity, are you sure about this?” Papyrus said softly while looking at her in her eyes. Serenity sat up and kiss Papyrus on the cheek and blushed before laying back down. Papyrus smiled and kiss her forehead. “Let’s get started then.”

Papyrus took the time to look at her body that he had come to love so much, but he also took the time to admire her folds, glistening wet with her desire. He pushed her legs apart wider and began to lap his orange lightly then circled the nub of her clit before he stared the tongue routine over. She tastes amazing.

Serenity was breathless, making sweet sounds of pleasure which made it difficult for Papyrus to take it slow. He spread her pussy lips and used his tongue to prod at her tight opening. Serenity’s moans were urging him on, he replaced his tongue with his index finger. “Wow, she’s tight even after the last chapter.”

Her inside clench tight, but it was also very slick. Papyrus finger press inward until the entire length of his finger was buried.  
“O-oh, Papyrus,” she purred, raising her hips.

Papyrus sucked her clit slowly moving his finger in and out, until her legs were shaking and her hands on top of his skull. Then he added his middle finger and curled them up as he continued to stroke. Serenity cried out moving her hands from his skull to the sheets, balling her fist into them and came immediately after.

Papyrus kept his fingers in her as he used his other hand to undo his pants. He took them off and put them to the side, his cock was free and at attain. “This is your last chance to say something my dear sweet Serenity. Please, if you want me to stop, say so now."

“Please keep going Papyrus.” She said with a flushed face. “Ok then, feel free to stop me anytime you’re feeling uncomfortable.” Pandora nod gently. Papyrus kiss her letting their tongues mingle. While Serenity was distracted Papyrus pressed in, the tight ring of her virgin pussy giving a lot of resistance, but he successfully slips just the head in.

“A-ah!” She cried out. Papyrus kiss her gently letting her pussy adjust before sinking his cock deeper into her slowly. He tried not to move too fast in order to make this pleasant for Serenity.  
After a short time of slow thrusting Serenity began the grow frustrated. “P-pap, c-can you go a little faster, maybe deeper too?” “A-are you sure you’re ready for that?”

                               *Down stairs*

  
Pandora looked up at the giant skeleton that was holding her down, she notices that his eye was lit up with blue fire before she spoke softly “l-let me go bone boy.” Sans growled as a warning to submit to him before he fore submission. Pandora began to try to wiggle away from his hard grip and his staring empty eye sockets. “F-for real Sans c-cut it out!” she said while pushing against his chest with her hands. “Well it looks like all that fighting finally made something click to his primal side.” Gaster said while drinking his whisky (How?)

Sans moved his hands from her hips to gripping her thighs. “S-sans!?” Pandora said worried while gripping the front of his jacket. Sans growled at her making her shut up. Once he got to shut up he parted her legs just as rough as when he put her on her back.

                                     *Back Upstairs*  
                                 (I know I’m horrible)

  
“Pretty please”, Serenity whimpers loudly.  
Papyrus smiled down at her before gently putting her knees to her ears “Pap?” Serenity said confused to why he did it. “Hush beautiful girlfriend. I only want to hear pleasure from you.” Papyrus said then he began to pound into her while watching her facial expression change from confuse to pure pleasure.

“H-holy f-fuck…Papyrus….Ah!”  
He smirked feeling proud while he continued to pound away.  
“Oh, Pap! I-i think t-this is i-it!” Serenity said while damn near ripping the bed sheets. “I-I think the same for me, my dear sweet human.” Serenity’s pussy began to clench down hard on Papyrus making him moan loudly and cum inside of her, while Serenity lets out a scream of pleasure and pulls a tear into the bed sheets before laying relaxed in the bed.  
“Human girlfriend! How was it?” Papyrus said near her ear. Serenity looked up at him before cuddling him. Unable to really speak because of how tired she was.

                                       *Down stairs*

  
“Well it’s safe to say they are done up their” Gaster said to himself before he continues to watch his oldest son and the other tiny human.


	3. Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting, being a Phlebotomist is tiring.

Asterisk marks (*) = Thoughts

Quotation marks (“”) = Speaking

 

Gaster p.o.v

 *Hmm…From my mental notes, I have come to some interesting theories or, dare I say conclusions. I was hoping that I would have my physical notes with me to compare but, mental notes will have to do for now. Subject 1A or as she likes to call herself…Pandora she is short like subject 2B but 1A is feisty compared to 2B. Oh yes, 2B likes to call herself Serenity (just a short side note). 2B is quite next to 1A which I find weird, simply because they were born on the same day, in the same hour so, why are they not the same besides their looks? I’m rambling now. Where were my thoughts going? *

“F-fuck!”

*Oh that’s right, my oldest son is mating 1A. Rather roughly it seems. *

“P-please!”

*This doesn’t seem to hurt 1A. The subject seems to be…. hmm…wanting more. So far it seems like humans are able to start their own heat. It seems to be temporality; I am curious. If 1A and 2B are around long enough, and no resets happened. will they start a heat cycle? *

“S-Sans!”  

 

No p.o.v

Sans smirked looking down at Pandora while thrusting hard and fast into her. Gripping onto her thighs hard enough that they will leave his boney hand prints by tomorrow or maybe in a few hours. “Look at you.” He growls while slowing down his thrust.

“D-don’t slow down.” She whimpers softly gripping the front of his hoody hard.

“Begging me to keep fucking you like some needy whore, when not even a few minutes ago you claimed to hate me.” Sans went back fucking her only with slow and deep thrust.

“You don’t even care that I just hiked up your skirt and push your panties to the side. I wonder if your care if I cum inside of you?”

Pandora let go of his hoody like it was on fire and start trying to pushing his off her. “N-no! Don’t do that! I-I”

“Oh, so that’s what you're scared of? Or is this really what you want?” Sans said while ripping her panties off throwing them off to the side somewhere. Still thrusting slowly while moving his body fully over her and nuzzling her neck

Pandora went back to gripping his hoody before speaking softly. “I-I don’t w-want that!” she whispered softly trying not to look Sans in the eyes  

Sans smirked into her neck before picking up speed and starts pounding her hard.

“Sans! Ah~ Please, j-just like that!” Pandora begs while throwing her arms around his neck.

“Liar!” He said then licked the crease between her neck and shoulder once. “you want me to cum deep inside you and impregnate you. Don’t you?”

“N-No!”

Pandora screamed and teared up when he thrust hard bumping into her cervix. Sans kissed her to take her mind off the pain. His gentle kissing caught her by surprise making her relax a little. Sans thrust bumping into her cervix again making her scream into the kiss.

Gaster p.o.v

*It seems Sans have done some research. How else would he know that he can simply impregnate her like so? Then again I do catch him and sometimes the tall one……How do I say this? I guess I’ll say researching pornography. So I think this mating comes as no surprise for the simple fact that he’s…. (I guess I’ll be vulgar here and just say it) Cum multiple times while moaning her name. Oh! It seems he has successfully penetrated himself into her uterus. Such exciting notes *

No Point of view

“S-sans t-this hurts.” Pandora whimpered trying to move from under him. “Shhh. I’m going to cum in you and you’re going to carry my child.” Pandora whimpers got louder as Sans began to cum inside of her deeply. “Y-you bastard.” She pants out. “You’ll make a wonder mommy.” Sans growled into her neck. “J-jokes on you, I’m on the pill.” Sans growled and bit her neck marking her. “F-fucking hell Sans that hurts.”    


End file.
